


No One Gets to See

by Mithen



Category: DCU Animated
Genre: M/M, One-Way Mirror, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a group training session, Batman calls Superman in for a private consultation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Gets to See

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [无人得见](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614473) by [Lynx219](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx219/pseuds/Lynx219)



Superman dodged Flash's throw and caught at his wrist, but Wally pulled away at the last instant to spin around to Superman's back and tug on his cape. Superman whirled and caught at air again. To the other heroes sparring in the League's great training hall, the two of them were surely nothing more than a blur of colored limbs. Green Arrow and Black Canary, Hawk and Dove, Zatanna and Fire all seemed to be nearly frozen in place as Superman and Flash battled.

Out of the corner of his eye, Clark could see their reflections in the vast mirror that covered the far wall of the training room. Behind that mirror, he knew, Batman was watching them all train, taking notes, keeping an eye on their form. He grabbed at Wally and came up with only air. Bruce was going to lecture him for being slow later, he just knew it. Grimacing, he took an instant to try once more to peer through the mirror, but it was hopeless; Batman had used some kind of New Genesis technology in making it.

Clark felt sweat beading his brow, trickling down his back as he dodged Wally again. Maintaining these speeds was giving even him a workout. Finally he managed to anticipate one of Flash's moves and closed his hand around Wally's wrist, yanking him to the floor. "Oof," Wally said, rubbing at his behind. "Took you long enough, Big Blue."

Clark rubbed at his forehead, trying not to be irritated as the world swam back into a more normal speed. He was the one who had asked for the practice at high-speed sparring, after all. "Thanks, Flash," he said.

Wally saluted jauntily from the floor. "Anything for our Fearless Leader."

Superman opened his mouth to correct him, but another voice cut in: "Hey, Flash, care to take on someone with a little more _reach_?" A hand rested on Flash's shoulder, attached to an extremely long wrist, and Ralph Dibny slid in to grin at the two heroes.

Wally raised an eyebrow at Superman, who shrugged. "I think I'm about done for the day." He moved toward the door as Wally and Ralph began to discuss technique, dodging a bolt of green flame and an improbably boxing-gloved arrow.

The hallway was cool; Clark wiped at his brow. A door slid open as he started to walk toward his corners. Behind it was only darkness. "I need to talk to you," said Batman's voice from the shadows.

The sound of his voice made Clark's pulse ratchet up a notch; damn the man. He knew perfectly well if he used that silken tone Clark would gladly listen to a half-hour lecture. And maybe when he was done telling Clark what needed improving about his fighting technique they could go back to the Manor and work on some...other techniques, ones Bruce seemed perfectly content with.

The far wall of the room was entirely clear: a window overlooking the bright training room. Just a few feet away, Clark could see the crowd of heroes practicing: Zatanna was working with Fire on some move that combined magic and flame; Ralph was dodging Flash by standing still and just stretching his body; Hawk and Dove were doing judo throws; and Green Arrow was showing Black Canary his quiver and flirting outrageously. Clark couldn't hear anything, not even Fire's bolts--the soundproofing must be impressive.

All the heroes continued their practice, none glancing Clark's way, even when Hawk almost threw Dove into the window. "So," Clark inquired to the darkened, silent room, "Any pointers on high-speed fighting?"

Bruce's voice was right behind him abruptly. "No."

Clark refused to give him the satisfaction of turning around and remained facing the window, looking out at the heroes. He could see his own reflection dimly in the windowed glass, and the two white slits behind him. "So why call me in?"

A touch of breath on his ear, and dark hands reached around to ruck up his suit, touch his bare chest. Clark could see them against his pale skin in the reflection--and beyond that, the crowd of heroes just a few feet away. "Hey!"

There was a low chuckle at his ear, and leather gloves scraped across his chest and shoved his suit up more, flicking across a nipple. "They can't see you," whispered Bruce. "They can't see you like this. Only I can." Black Canary was adjusting her stockings and laughing at Green Arrow.

"This is not appropriate," Clark said, hearing the hitch in his voice as dark fingers made waves of pleasure course through him. "We can do this just as well at the Manor, or my apartment--"

"--But I like you here," said Batman. "Here where you're Superman. Where you're everyone's Fearless Leader. And I can still do _this_ to you. Right in front of them all."

Hawk and Dove seemed to be arguing about something. They were just feet away from Clark. Suspended between them Clark could see his own reflection, his eyes heavy. He could see the shining red cloth at his crotch shifting as arousal poured through him, could see it bulging slowly, inexorably.

"Oh, that's good," Batman murmured. "They never get to see you like this, heavy with lust, your cock aching against the cloth, your mouth gone soft with need." A dark hand slipped downward and Clark watched it, torn helplessly between embarrassment and desire. "They never see how beautiful you are when you lose control like you're starting to now." The hand disappeared into his shorts and wrapped around him; Clark heard himself make a choked sound and put his hands on the window to steady himself. Sweet, insistent friction as Batman settled into a steady rhythm. Ralph tossed Flash across the room, the speedster skidding almost to Superman's feet against the glass.

"Batman," Clark said, struggling to keep his voice steady, to sound like Superman. "This is crazy and irresponsible. We're role models for the other heroes, you can't just--" The fist tightened on him and his voice shattered into a groan.

"They can't hear you," Batman said. "You don't need to sound like that. You can stop being so respectable and responsible, for just a moment." There was a knee between his legs, forcing them apart slightly. "You can beg me to do you right here, beg me to take you, and they'd never know."

His free hand slipped the shorts down so Clark could see the fist wrapped around his reddened erection, pumping up and down with agonizing, perfect slowness. The crowd of heroes on the other side of the glass was laughing and sparring and ignoring him entirely, unable to see him rock forward into that grip, unable to hear him stammer something in a shuddering voice.

"What did you say?" Batman murmured, his voice full of laughter. "I couldn't quite hear you, _fearless leader._ "

"I--I--" Bruce was pressing up against him from behind, black leather rough against his bare skin Slick fingers tantalized and explored, then retreated. "Oh God, yes, take me here. Right now."

There was a sound of buckles being undone--only Batman could get out of that costume one-handed, Clark thought deliriously--and then heat and delicious pressure from behind. In front of him, Zatanna was laughing with Dove while Hawk glowered. Behind him, Batman pushed him forward until he was pressed full-length against the window, his erection trapped between hot skin and cool glass as he was entered and penetrated, so slowly, so slowly it made him want to scream. "Harder," he muttered, and Bruce chuckled low in his ear and obliged.

"Oh, you're so good like this," Bruce's hoarse voice said as he writhed against the glass, nearly unconscious now of the throng of heedless people nearby. "Letting go of all that duty and just enjoying the feeling for a moment." A hard, sharp thrust, and Bruce's voice was starting to sound ragged, fraying toward orgasm, his motions getting less controlled and smooth. "Letting me make you feel like this, so good." Bruce's gloved hand buried itself in Clark's hair and pulled his head back. "Watch them," Bruce's voice growled in his ear. "Watch them while you come and know they never will get to see you like this, like I get to see you."

Clark felt the pressure in him building past denial; he could see his face hanging in faintly in the window, a mask of need and abandon with Batman's face floating behind him, his jaw tight with urgency. In front of him was half of the League, so close, so completely oblivious to the fact that Superman was getting fucked by Batman just feet away, that Kal-El was going to come so hard--right there in front of--

He groaned as the tension broke through him, his eyes slitting closed against the rush of pleasure, thrusting against glass gone slick and warm. "Oh God," gasped Bruce, "You are so--so--" His voice broke off into an almost surprised, luxurious moan, pushing Clark hard against the glass as they both struggled for breath.

Clark's knees gave out and they slid to the floor together, panting. In the training room, Zatanna and Black Canary seemed to be making fun of Green Arrow and Wally and Ralph were still goofing around. No one was looking at them, tangled in a heap of sticky cloth and half-bare limbs.

Bruce kissed Clark's ear, very lightly. "No one gets to see me like this either," he whispered into it, almost inaudibly. "Out of control. Needing you more than anything. Helpless with lust." A long pause. "In love."

Clark smiled.

"Thank you," Bruce murmured. Then he started to stand. "We'd better clean up," Batman said, all business now, the tenderness in his voice changed to briskness, "And get back to work."

"No rest for two role models," Superman agreed.

"Icons of integrity."

"Exemplars of excellence."

"Truly, two spotless pillars of the superhero community," Batman observed, his voice entirely deadpan.

Superman muttered something about showing him a spotless pillar later and started to clean up the glass, while Batman smirked and prepared to go out and lecture Hawk and Dove on their judo throws.  



End file.
